cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Schloss Eggenberg
Schloss Eggenberg, or Castle-Brewery Eggenberg, is a small nation in the foothills of the Austrian Alps on the European continent. A city-state, while its sphere of influence fluctuates its only city is the castle complex, Eggenberg, and government influence greatly decreases with distance from the castle walls. Etymology Literally translated, Schloss Eggenberg can be construed to mean either "Castle of the Selvedge Mountain," or "Castle of the Harrow Mountain." Contemporary scholars tend toward the former, as harrowing a mountain is an odd concept; however, as is often the case with place names the mindset of the founders is difficult to determine in the absence of extant documents. In this selvedge context, the name refers to the castle's location on the edge (selvedge) of the mountain range or to its proximity to the border (selvedge) with Italy. As such it can be ascertained that the castle was first founded as a defensive position against Turk armies to the east and gothic tribes inhabiting remnants of the Roman Empire to the south. Contemporary History Independence On February 14, 2007 Schattenmann, the commander of local military forces, declared Schloss Eggenberg and the surrounding area to be an independent entity, wholly separate from Austria. Austrian national forces laid siege to the city, but after several weeks of intense fighting hostilities ended in a stalemate. Fighting a purely defensive war, the Eggenberg military managed to stave off Austrian reclamation attempts and as such the city has effectively earned and preserved its independence. Member of GOONS With the sudden deletion of the GOONS IPB at forums.cn-goons.com ahead of the expected date, Schloss Eggenberg's national and personnel records in relation to GOONS were lost; it is known only that although Eggenberg had been inducted into GOONS some time earlier, Schattenmann became active as Schloss Eggenberg's delegate to GOONS in the midst of Modgate. While a member of GOONS, Eggenberg's understanding of national and inter-alliance relations was greatly increased; additionally, the small nation became actively engaged in technology trading, the profits of which precipitated a burst in national infrastructure, industrial improvements, and a population boom. Involvement in the Unjust War The Unjust War broke out just a few months into Eggenberg's association with GOONS, and as a GOONS nation Schloss Eggenberg was actively engaged in combat for more than three war cycles, eventually fighting about 15 wars in defensive fronts against IRON, ODN, NpO, and ICON forces, with one offensive IRON front. Excited at the prospect of its first war - Eggenberg had never been raided in its over 100 days of independence - the relatively inexperienced forces of Eggenberg collaborated with, and were to some extent under command of, Mayki, ruler of the then-similarly sized nation of RomBomb, as well as In Spades of Drunken Hobos. Despite heavy initial losses causing mass rioting on the home front, Schattenmann continued to lead the Eggenberg military from anarchy, causing substantial damage where possible and seriously hindering enemy nations' abilities to divert resources to other fronts. Two weeks into Eggenberg's involvement in the conflict, opportunity was had to drop into peace mode; however, under orders from GOONS Minister of Aids Tontoro and out of desire to continue fighting, the small nation dismissed the opportunity. On or about October 3, 2007, Schattenmann withdrew his nation's affiliation with GOONS for reasons unknown due to the loss of GOONS's forum, and on October 3 Schloss Eggenberg surrendered to IRON and NpO as an independent nation, entering dual status as IRON POW and member of the new alliance Republican Organization for Liberty. Member of Republican Organization for Liberty Immediately upon surrendering from the Unjust War Schloss Eggenberg obtained clearance from its IRON Councillor, DarkMistress, and pledged its allegiance to a newly-founded alliance, the Republican Organization for Liberty. Consisting of only a handful of mostly ex-GOLD nations, ROFL was in immediate need of qualified individuals to occupy governmental positions, and Schloss Eggenberg's delegate to ROFL, Schattenmann, was appointed as the Lead of War and Defense (LoWD). Member of Purge No information Tradegoods Schloss Eggenberg exports silver mined from the nearby Alps, and fish caught in the surrounding area's mountain lakes and streams. The small castle-brewery also produces several beers, among them the distinct Sammichlaus, the world's strongest lager at 14%, and Urbock 23, personal favorite of Schattenmann. Schloss Eggenberg is the exclusive provider to Salzkammergut, a resort area east of Salzburg, Austria, which spans the federal states of Upper Austria, Salzburg, and Styria. The name Salzkammergut means "estate of the salt chamber" and is so-called because it belonged to the Imperial Salt Chamber, the authority charged with running the precious salt mines in the Habsburg empire. Category:Nations